Revelations
by Vexitoire
Summary: “Hinata-chaaann…” He purred sensuously. His teeth nibbled at the curve of her ear. She whimpered as she felt his hot tongue lick her neck, laying a kiss on her bare neckline. Then his fangs pierced her skin. SasuHina, Vampire Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've seen all these vampire fics, so I decided one day that I was going to take my own spin on it, so here it is. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Revelations**

**By: Vexitoire**

**Chapter One**

_This was a nightmare just like all the others he experienced. Uchiha Sasuke glanced around. He new the routine, but even though every nightmare was the exact same, Sasuke's never succeeded in escaping the monstrosities that would always follow. It was an endless cycle._

_His eyes scanned the room, everything was the same. This was the house that he had grown up with his loving mother and his caring brother. But, the home had lost any trace of the love that it once meant to the Uchiha. The walls were splattered with a dark crusted red, something that Sasuke was very familiar with. The air was heavy with the scent of death._

"_Little brother," a taunting voice whispered into his ear. Sasuke's head whipped around. _Where's that bastard? _Sasuke scowled, his head turning around at break-neck speeds as he tried to locate the whereabouts of that voice. A dark silhouette with blood-red eyes, appeared before him, a hand outstretched and moving towards the Uchiha's neck. "Weak, pathetic… who do you think you are? You never even be a good Guardian. You can't even protect your own family."_

_Sasuke struggled as the figure's hand clamped around his neck, choking him._

"_Who…are…you?" Sasuke gasped between struggling breaths. Though he already knew._

"_Come on, little brother," the tall figure smirked tauntingly. The pressure increased and Sasuke's lungs starved for oxygen. "Tell me you remember." Sasuke tried to glare at the person before him, but his brain being so deprived of what was needed, his vision started to spin around._

"_I-I-Itachi." Sasuke choked out after much struggle. The pressure around his neck loosened and he feel to the ground, wheezing and coughing. The Uchiha shot a glare at his older brother as soon as he got a chance too._

_Itachi smirked at his little brother's antics. "Sasuke, you think you know everything, don't you?"_

"_Shut up!" Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and launched his body towards Itachi, a fist aiming towards his head. Just at the last moment, Itachi moved out of the way and Sasuke fell to the floor, skidding backwards. The boy jumped up again as his scowl deepened._

_Itachi walked towards his younger brother, grabbing his chin with two fingers, his sharp nails digging into Sasuke's skin. Sasuke pulled himself out of his brother's grasp, but Itachi's nails had left a big gash along the side of his face._

"_What do you want, Itachi?" The younger boy growled out, trying to suppress the murderous thoughts that were swimming around in his head. No matter what he did, Itachi was always there to plague his dreams at night. Sasuke need to get to the bottom of this…_

"_It's simple, you have something that I want." Sasuke's eyes widened a few fractions of an inch before the icy mask was overlaid again on his features._

"_And what would that be?" _

"_Her." Suddenly, a girl appeared at in front of Itachi. Her opalescent eyes looked back and forth from Sasuke and Itachi. Indigo locks framed her pale face, contorted with fear. Her hands were tied behind her back, making her squirm in an attempt to get loose._

**_What the fu-_**_, Sasuke's eyes widened as he stopped in mid-thought. "Itachi, you bastard!" He yelled towards the older Uchiha sibling. "Let Hinata go!" Itachi placed his hand on the delicate's girl head and lowered his body so that his head was resting in the crook of her neck._

_The older sibling buried his face into her neck, inhaling in her scent. The girl closed her eyes; as if she tried hard enough, she could make this all seem like a very bad dream. "S-Sasuke-kun…" the girl quietly called out to him. Her eyes were shut, but Sasuke knew that if she was look at him, he would see pools of deep fear._

_Sasuke's fist clenched at his side. "Let her go, you damn bastard!"_

"_Now, now, Sasuke," his older brother chastised, "There's no need to repeat yourself over and over again." Hinata visibly shivered as she felt Itachi's hot breath on her neckline._

"_Hinata-chaaann…" He purred sensuously. His teeth nibbled at the curve of her ear. She whimpered as she felt his hot tongue lick her neck, laying a kiss on her bare neckline. Then his fangs pierced her skin._

_She screamed._

-

Sasuke woke up screaming, drenched in sweat and his heart pounding. He sat up and tried to stead his heartbeat. He glanced towards his roommate, who –thankfully—was still sound asleep.

"Damn it." The Uchiha grimaced. Oddly enough, his nightmare tonight had taken a different turn. His damn brother had chosen to attack someone else over him. Someone who Sasuke swore he would protect. His grip on his sheets tightened.

He glanced at the clock that was on his bedstand. The neon-green lights read 6:00 PM. Outside, the sun was just setting. It was a bit earlier than he normally woke up. School usually started at 8:00 PM but Sasuke would always wake up early to train and then to pick up Hinata.

But Sasuke just sat there, still shaken up from the nightmare. His hands were still shaking. He glanced at the clock again before he pushed himself out of bed to take a shower.

-

The Konoha Academy seemed just like any others. It had large dorms, a big campus, and your standard required classes. It was on a secluded island, somewhere off the coast of Japan, far away from the rest of civilization. But it had one thing that normal academies lacked.

Vampires.

There were only three types of vampires. There were the Dhampirs, results of unions between humans and vampires that resulted in a child that were half-human and half-vampire. The good thing about dhampirs, were that they were strong and intelligent like vampires, though had the ability to stay out in the sun like humans. And it was because of this that the dhampirs were raised and taught in the same academies as the vampire students, for their jobs were to protect royal vampires as soon as they graduated.

The odd thing was that dhampirs couldn't have children with other dhampirs, they could only with vampires. Something that was even more peculiar was that when dhampirs and vampires had children, those would also be dhampirs. One would think that it would result in a child that was ¼ human and ¾ vampire, but that's just not how it works.

Of course, there were the vampires, or 'kyuuketsuki' in Japanese. It was just 'ketsuki' for short. The ketsuki, contrary to popular belief, never killed people intentionally, especially when taking blood. In fact, most preferred to live lives as far away from humans as it could get.

The ketsuki still needed blood, mind you, so the Academy kept a group of people called Feeders. These were humans that lived in the lap of luxury (the Academy had a lot of money) and their only job was to let the ketsuki feed off of them. This would seem very odd, but the ketsuki's fangs released a sort of endorphin into the bodies of whomever they were feeding on, making the victim/prey seem more at ease. Many of the Feeders liked this because it was deemed their personal "high".

The Academy only held classes at night, because the ketsuki couldn't stay outside in the sun, for UV rays were harmful to their skins. But nevertheless, the ketsuki were just as fast and smart as dhampirs, if not more. Except, ketsuki were able to specialize in elemental magic—fire, air, water, and earth.

Because of such powers, the ketsuki and the dhampirs took different classes in the first half of the night, each to hone their skills, but in the early part of morning, dhampirs and ketsuki shared classes like science and history.

And last but not least, there were the Akuma, or the undead. These were ketsuki that have killed while feeding, normally resulting in them going mad. Humans and dhampirs are also able to become Akuma if they exchange blood with one—either voluntary or involuntary. However, there were a significant number of Akuma that retain their sanity; although, they maintain a thrist to kill.

These demons are stronger, faster, and stronger, and there were only three ways to destroy them: decapitating, incinerating, or a stake through the heart. The stakes that are used by the Guardians are laced with magic from the Ketsuki, enabling the weapon to kill more efficiently.

-

Wearing his normal high-collared navy shirt and white shorts ensemble, Sasuke leaned his back on one of the many columns in the colonnade that accent the outside of the Ketsuki Girl's Dorm. His observant eyes gazed around him, seeing groups of ketsuki girls walking out of the dorm, completely ignoring his presence, and other groups of dhampir girls that would smile at him flirtatiously. The Uchiha ignored those girls, he was used to it by now, not only that, but Sasuke saw love as a petty emotion, hindering to anyone that fell under its spell.

He waited, and waited. His patience was thinning. The large clock tower in the middle of campus indicated that classes were going to start in 30 minutes.

_Where is Hinata?_

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably as his mind flashed back to the nightmare that he had had just a few hours ago. Though it was fairly implausible for Itachi to be roaming around an Academy with such an accomplished security system, but Sasuke just couldn't keep his mind of it.

Ignoring all the rules about different gender dormitories, the dhampir opened the door and rushed towards the general direction of Hinata's room.

-

The windows of the large room were covered with large thick curtains. Hinata Hyuuga was a royal ketsuki, meaning that once she was of legal age, she would move to the royal court in Romania to help make decisions with the royal council. However, her status at the Academy meant little except for the fact that the school gave her one of the largest rooms in the girl's dormitory. Sadly, along with a large room, came a large window. Hinata, like all vampires were sensitive to the sunlight. Ironically enough, her name meant "sunny place" in Japanese.

Sasuke gently opened the door towards her room and then closed it behind him. The room was dark, but he could see pretty clearly with his dhampir eyes. He walked over to the canopy bed that was in the center of the room. Under the lavender silk sheets, Sasuke could see someone there. The Uchiha set himself lightly on the bed, careful not to wake her up yet.

Hinata was normally pale, but this was just scary. Her skin almost looked like chalk. The dhampir delicately placed his hand on Hinata's forehead, her skin was dead cold and there were dark circles around her eyes. "Hinata?" he whispered into her ear while shaking her gently in an attempt to wake her up.

The Hyuuga stirred slightly before her eyelids fluttered open. "Sasuke-kun?" she said quietly, but her mouth was dry so her voice was not very loud.

"Hinata," Sasuke started sternly, "have you forgotten to feed again?" The dhampir tried to hold her graze, but her eyes kept wandering around the room, as if she was trying to concentrate on anything but him. Sasuke knew what that meant. "Hinata…" he said gently. "You need to make sure that you get enough blood regularly…"

"B-But-"

"I know you don't want to hurt anybody…" Sasuke sighed in desperation. "How are you going to go about school tonight if you can't even get out of bed?" There was a long pause as Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "How's this, you need to drink from me."

The Hyuuga's white eyes widened. There was no possible way that she would be able to do that to a friend. But as she opened her mouth to protest, Sasuke shushed her and proceeded to help her sit up. He took of his high-collared shirt so that it would be easier for Hinata, however, he had failed to notice the faint blush that decorated her face.

Hinata moved towards him hesitantly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and willed her fangs to surface from their spot hidden behind her canine teeth. She paused for a moment, but Sasuke's hand on her back encouraged her to move on. The Hyuuga placed a small kiss on his neck before her fangs delved into her neck and his sweet blood flowed into her awaiting mouth.

-

Sasuke tensed as he felt Hinata's fangs on his neck. At first there was a slick pain before the endorphins began to circulate around his body and his relaxed.

The feeling was sensational, but it was not something that was unfamiliar to him, sadly there had been another incident when Hinata had forgotten to feed and he had allowed her to drink his blood. His mind felt so elated. He had never felt so carefree in a long time; in fact he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt so at ease.

Maybe perhaps when he was a child, and his mother used to-

And then it stopped. Hinata withdrew herself from Sasuke, her face regained the normal rosy hue it had and the dark rings around her eyes disappeared. She smiled cheerfully at the dhampir.

He gave a weak smile in return, before falling into her arms due to the lack of strength that normally accompanied a vampire bite.

"Not that wasn't too hard, was it?"

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N:** The ending was so rushed… but oh well…

'Till next time!

**Vexitoire**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ugh, my browser flipped on me while I was going around reformatting chapters of my remaining fics, making them look pretty and what not, so it accidentally deleted this chapter…

Please don't kill me.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, I own not

**Revelations**

**By: Vexitoire**

**Chapter Two**

"Hinata-san!" came Yuuhi Kurenai's sharp voice as the Hyuuga entered the room. "Care you explain why you are so late tonight?" The rest of the _ketsuki_ students that were seated in the large room turned around to face the Hyuuga Princess.

"Ano… Sensei… I really don't have an explanation." Hinata could see Kurenai's grip on the textbook tighten and she knew that her sensei was not pleased. She glanced around hoping that she could come up with something to say, but nothing came to her.

The pale-eyed girl stood there nervously, pressing out some wrinkles in her school uniform, which she had slipped into quite hurriedly earlier before. Unlike with the dhampirs, the Academy required that all _ketsuki_s to wear a standard school uniform, which included a button-up blouse with a knee-length skirt for the girls, and a blazer, dress shirt, and slacks for the guys; all in the school's signature maroon and black colors with the insignia.

"That's quite alright, Hinata-san." Kurenai suddenly said, her grip on the textbook relaxing. "Just don't let it happen again." The Hyuuga Princess nodded silently before settling down in her usual seat next to Gaara Sabaku, another royal _ketsuki_ in the back of the classroom.

With a fairly antisocial attitude, other students just naturally kept away from Gaara. With Hinata, her tragic history had kept people away from her as well, so it was only naturally that to they would become friends. Hinata had been shocked to find that she was able to talk to him so easily. With fire-red hair and piercing aquamarine eyes, she had found him to be attractive, and had even developed a slight crush on the Sarutobi royal.

"What took you so long this morning?" was the first thing that flew out of his mouth the moment that she took her seat next to him and Kurenai-sensei was a good distance away.

"Well, Gaara-san…" Hinata started, the aforementioned red head's eyes became a fraction of an inch wider at the formal way Hinata addressed him, but she hadn't noticed this. She was unsure about how to tell Gaara about the fact that she hadn't been drinking any blood lately. "I had… ano… forgotten to draw any blood from the feeders…."

Gaara looked at her skeptically. His aqua eyes were giving her such an intense gaze that she started feeling very nervous and looked away with a blush. There was a small silence between the two as Hinata pulled out her notebook and pencil to begin taking notes. Just as he hand was poised and ready to write, a pale, thin and larger hand enveloped hers.

"Please don't do that again," Hinata felt warm breath tease her ears that made hairs stand on her neck and sent a chill down her spine. "You had really worried me." A full-bloom blush emerged on the Hyuuga Princess's face and she turned away to hide her blush from Gaara. For once she was thankful that they sat in the back of the room.

-

"Get _off_ me!" Sasuke growled as two girls tackled him as soon as he had entered the gymnasium. His best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, laughed as the black-haired Dhampir attempted to peel the red and pink blobs off him.

"I really don't understand why Karin and Sakura do this _every single day_," Tenten, a brown-haired girl that wore her hair into two buns, whispered to Naruto from her seat on the mats next to him. "All it does is get sensei really pissed at-"

"What the _hell_ are you all goofing off for?" came the booming voice from the other side of the room. All heads turned towards the direction of the door that lead to their instructor's office as the door slammed closed. The two girls detached themselves from their beloved.

Mitarashi Anko glared at the group of dhampirs that were gathered before her. "This is a very serious class! I know it might seem like fun and games to you, but only through physical conditioning would you be able to protect your _ketsuki_." Anko growled out. She promptly turned around, her coat billowing behind her, and retrieved a box that was on the floor.

"I know you probably are expecting to be training with magic stakes," The to-be-guardians all suddenly became very excited, whispering to one-another, "but, seeing as all of you are only 15 or 16 years of age, the Academy has decided that you all will used these metal _kunai_ instead. They don't believe that you are ready to handle the real deal yet."

"But Anko-sensei!" One voice wailed. Everyone in the room turned to give their attention to the one who was speaking, Naruto.

"Baka, think about what you are going to say before you say it." Sasuke whispered to Naruto just as the blonde opened his mouth to speak again.

"We have been training to be Guardians for over five years already!" The dhampir spoke. Off to the side, Sasuke audibly groaned. _This is not going to go well_… he thought to himself. "We have handled with swords, longbows, and even, well some of us, guns. Now you're telling me that the Academy wants us to train with _knifes_? This is bullshit!"

"What did you just say?" Anko crisply replied.

"What I just said was that we are ready enough to handle _Akuma_; we have been training years and years for this and you say that we aren't ready to handle using the magic stakes? What good are these _kunai_ anyway?" As if on cue, a _kunai_ whizzed by and landed itself right next to Naruto, just missing his ear by a few millimeters.

"Fine then." Anko replied lowering her hand from it's throwing position, though the blonde dhampir was still in shock from the sudden flying projectile and was only partially listening to what his instructor was telling him, "if you truly think that you are ready enough, then handling knifes should be easy enough, no? And what better way then a spar."

"A what?" Naruto replied dumbly, finally catching on to what Anko had been saying.

"A _spar_, Uzumaki. You've had those before, no?" The blonde nodded silently in reply. "Okay, now who wants to be this young man's sparing partner?" An eerie silence enveloped the entire gymnasium as none of the students responded. No one wanted to be the center of Anko's attention when it was fairly obvious that she was in a bad mood. (Naruto is idiot enough to never notice or learn from his past mistakes.)

"No one?" Anko looked around at her students. "Honestly?" She tried to stifle a chuckle. "You dhampirs are training to become guardians. If you can't handle a single spar than it's obvious that you wouldn't be able to handle the _Akumas_."

Their sensei tried to incite a response from the group, but once again, there was silence. "Fine then. Uchiha," Sasuke looked up at the mention of his name. "You spar with Uzumaki." Immediately, the students started whispering amongst each other. Though Sasuke and Naruto were really good friend, it was common knowledge that they were also rivals, though Naruto was never as good as Sasuke when it came to fighting… or anything else for that matter.

Anko threw one of the _kunai_ at Sasuke, who swiftly caught it. Their sensei started clearing people out of the center of the gym, to make sure that there was enough room.

"This is an anything-goes spar. However, I don't want to see anything too bloody, beside that, have fun." Anko stepped out of the area as Naruto and Sasuke stepped in. At the sound of her whistle the fight began.

Naruto made the first move. In a very hectic and predictable manner, he swung his fist at Sasuke when he had the chance. Sasuke caught his hand and delivered a swift blow to Naruto's stomach. With a grunt, Naruto slid a good five feet away from Sasuke.

The blonde grabbed Sasuke's arm and, with a burst of strength, he threw his best friend back onto the mats. Several gasps were emitted from the audience as Sasuke's back hit the ground with a loud impact. Naruto scoffed at the Uchiha and turned is back to face him, as if to taunt Sasuke. A low growl rung from deep inside his throat as Sasuke balanced his body weight on this hands and swung his left foot at the back of Naruto's calves.

As he fell backwards, Naruto tried to spin his body around, as to cushion the blow, but instead, he ended up badly bruising his right arm. He hadn't really taken into consideration how much he would have to turn, and ended up landing on his arm.

Naruto froze just as he got to his feet; he suddenly felt as if it was hard to breathe. Turning his head a little, he could see Sasuke at the edge of his vision. The Uchiha smirked triumphantly. The blonde dhampir felt the cold metal of a _kunai_ pressed at the base of his neck, threatening to cut his throat. There was a long silence, pierced occasionally only by Naruto's loud attempts to bring oxygen into his lungs.

"If I were an _akuma_, you would've long been dead." Sasuke roughly let go of his best friend, the blonde falling to the ground, gasping for much needed oxygen. Naruto's hand automatically went to feel at his throat, and his fingers touched a warm, wet surface.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto lunged at his best friend, but was pulled back by their very displeased instructor.

"That's enough out of you today, Uzumaki. Had you really been ready enough to face an _akuma_, that one spar would've lasted a lot longer than a mere five minutes." She pulled him away and he fell backwards, landing on his back. A few of the other students were stifling their laughter.

"I know how you're like!" Naruto called after Sasuke, though the latter just ignored him. "You want power Sasuke!" Naruto growled out, the anger from losing a match was laced in his words but his words went up against deaf ears. "You're just going to want power and want to get stronger. You're going to end up like that traitor brother of yours!"

Sasuke froze in mid-step, his hands balling into fists by his side. He turned around in one swift movement and glared at Naruto; many that were present could've sworn that the temperature in the room had dropped drastically.

Instantly, Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto with a speed that had many of the dhampirs jealous. He grabbed the neck of the blonde's shirt and lifted him up. "I'm nothing like him." The Uchiha's voice was barely a whisper; many strained to hear him. "I have never been, nor will I ever be like that bastard!" He threw Naruto onto the ground and left the gym.

-

For the most of the rest of their _ketsuki_ classes, Hinata had been avoiding Gaara. (Royal _ketsuki_ tend to have similar morning schedules) Just at a mere thought of the stunning red-headed royal, Hinata's face would burst into fireworks. But this had been a lot harder than it seemed. For the Hyuuga princess and the Sabaku normally sat next to each other in every single class that they had together.

Through _Ketsuki_ History, the class she had after the class with Kurenai-sensei, Hinata had managed to snag a seat on the opposite side of the room from where she normally sat; next to Temari, Gaara's older sister who –despite Hinata's tragic history—was a good friend with Hinata. She had not questioned Hinata's sudden change in seating, as her own table-partner was sick that night.

But come the final class before midnight, _Ketsuki _Magic Lessons, Temari was no longer in Hinata's class, as the Academy separated these classes by age group. So once again, Hinata found herself sitting next to the silent Sabaku. While the first part of the lesson had gone by smoothly, a problem arose when the teacher instructed for the students to get into groups according with the element that they specialize in to practice some minor spells.

The rest of the _ketsuki_ students already had discovered their main element a few a year or two ago, but Hinata still had not. Her teacher said it was possible that she was a "late bloomer" but the Hyuuga princess highly doubted that.

So Hinata sat there quietly as the students got into their groups; Gaara had gotten up to go join the rest of the fire element users. From what Hinata had heard, the Sabaku was not just learning any "petty" magic, but had also been learning some offensive spells. This was probably just one of the many rumors that floated around the school concerning the red-head.

"My, my. Now what is this? Does the Hyuuga Princess have no where to go?" Hinata looked up warily, her pearl eyes meeting another, as if looking into a mirror. It was Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin and a few friends of his.. It had been a while since they had spoken, even though they shared a few classes.

Before the _incident_, Neji and Hinata had been on some semi-decent terms. They were even close to being friends. This was a large accomplishment, seeing as Neji had hated his younger cousins during their childhood due to the fact that Hinata was of the Main Family, and Neji was of the lesser.

However things had reverted back to their rocky relationship as soon as the _incident_ happen. Hinata buried her head in her hands. Even though Neji would never say anything, she was sure that he blamed her for what had happened.

It was odd that now of all times, Neji had chosen to speak with Hinata. How long had it been? A few years. No, more. Maybe even a decade. The younger Hyuuga couldn't really remember. But… Neji wasn't even in her Magic class… _What is he doing here?_

"Well, Hinata-_sama_," Neji sneered. "What are you doing just sitting here; shouldn't you be joining one of the groups?" His friends chuckled behind him. Neji walked closer to her, his form looming over her. He gave a backwards glance to his friends and gave a small nod.

Hinata was roughly pushed backwards, and she started falling as she lost her footing. As she was falling, she instinctively closed her eyes. The princess felt a pair of warm, strong arms surround her as they prevented her from falling. When she opened her eyes again to look at the person who had caught her, she was shocked to say the least.

"G-Gaara-san!" the red-head looked down at her when she called his name. He smirked back in response. Hinata's face flushed; that was the closest to a smile he had ever given her. She gently leaned into him, breathing in his musky scent; he smelled of faint cinnamon and of fire .He seemed to pay no attention to what she was doing. A loud scream pierced the air and the pale-eyed girl turned to look at the direction of the scream. Her heart nearly stopped.

Her cousin, her tormentor, Neji was the one who had screamed. And he had a good reason too. His arm was burning with an unusual blood-red fire. The flames licked and danced about his skin as the smell of burning flesh filled the air around them. Hinata looked back at Gaara and could see the malicious look in his eyes. She gave a shocked gasp and looked at him reprovingly, "Gaara-san!"

With a flick of his wrist, the flames disappeared. But in it's absence, the fire had done great damage to his arm. Neji fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious, as his friends scurried around him, trying to figure out what to do next.

Hinata felt Gaara's arms tighten around her and he hugged her closer to his body. "Please," he whispered huskily into her ear; the tingle from earlier in the day was back, "call me Gaara-_kun_."

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
